Looking Back
by aethkr
Summary: Maki wondered if everythng could be the same again.


Heir to the Nishikino hospital. Nishikino Maki. Her own looks said it all to a random passerby that's just walking on the street. Although in first year high school, she is quite famous because of simply being the heir to a hospital that everyone highly respects. And just a quick side note, she's also rich.

Her family….is one no one would expect. It's super normal for children to eat with their parents. It's normal for children to meet their parents when they go home. To develop an everlasting bond with their parents. It's the opposite for Maki. It's a rare opportunity to eat with her parents. A rare opportunity to meet them when she comes home after school. A rare opportunity to actually _talk_ to them. It surprised the μ's as well when she chose family dinner over practice for the upcoming Love Live! preliminaries that will occur a few days later.

μ's. It was the only group of people she would _ever_ socialize with. So when Rin and Hanayo realized that she's has been talking to some of her peers in the broadcasting club they were in awe. Maki found it useless to join in the beginning. She _will_ give up music after all. She didn't join so that it won't be harder to leave music but Hanayo and Rin made her join regardless of her own decision on the matter.

A very hated day of hers is either Christmas or her own birthday. She, although believed to be very mature and not childish, believes in Santa. Nico nearly destroyed it but was eventually held back by the rest, saying that it would ruin her own innocence. Why does she hate Christmas? Hospitals are still open during Christmas. Her parents, most of the time, isn't home. Who will celebrate Christmas with her?

Her own birthday she also hates at times. No one to celebrate it with. Yes, the μ's greet her but at times they forget. Not that she got irritated that they forgot, it's a human mistake after all. At least Nozomi had Eli, their bond together makes them inseparable. Maki always wished for a friendship like that but her pride and social status gets in the way.

Although her life is as such, there are also happy moments in her life. Like when she started playing the piano, when she joined μ's, when they held their first live as nine members. It makes her not regret transferring to Otonoki. Her life at the school was eventful. Even though they nearly disbanded because of Kotori nearly going overseas to study fashion, it was resolved luckily. Maki was scared for a bit that the childhood friends, Umi, Kotori, and Honoka, would not talk after so long. Luckily it was like back to normal after, but it had a catch.

What was the catch? Well, after Honoka collapsed while performing 'No Brand Girls' in the rain and after discovering that Kotori was going overseas, they came to a conclusion to eliminate themselves from the first Love Live!. Maki was saddened because she knew they had a chance but some things had to happen. What a bummer.

A-RISE, their rival, won the first Love Live!. It was expected because they have a big name already in the school Idol business. Unlike AKB48, a professional idol group, A-RISE is just a school idol group. So their capabilities are endless at the moment and they obviously have much more flaws than their professional counterpart.

The second Love Live! came and Hanayo made so much fuss about it. The others were quickly informed and asked the rest whether or whether not they should join. Throughout that, Honoka told them that's it's okay. The μ's were shocked at the comment. Honoka would never decline. She would be the first one to force everyone in.

It was found out that Honoka really wants to join. Since the third years are graduating, Eli, former student council president, recommended that Honoka will replace her. Nozomi, former student vice-president, made Umi take that spot. Honoka didn't want to join simply because of so much paperwork in the student council and that she might not pay so much attention to her friends' feelings because she is so engrossed in something. That is what made Kotori's predicament slip by without notice.

Maki found it reasonable. Why Honoka wouldn't join. She sighed again when they made her go to their vacation home in the mountains. She wasn't bothered but she didn't really like it. Whilst making lyrics, Umi had a creative block along with herself (Maki) and Kotori. The latter two having it in music and making clothes respectively.

They ended up winning that competition and made everyone happy and just when they thought that the third years will graduate and they'll now part ways, something came up. Principal Minami requested the girls to go to her office. She explained that they are going overseas to the States. It made the μ's surprised and happy. At least they'll have at least one more adventure together. As μ's.

They went to the States and performed 'Angelic Angel.' It was a hit in their motherland, Japan. With it being broadcasted in the different prefectures around the country.

 _They were popular now._

Everyone now at the least knows the μ's. It gave them pressure because now, everyone is expecting another Live. Honoka's classmates were begging her to do another Live because when they said that she was their friend, their friends who are fans really wanted to meet them.

It was quite the crisis. Nozomi then suddenly said that they will do another Live and at the end of it, tell everyone that they're disbanding. There's still one more problem. They have no music, costumes, or lyrics. Nozomi brought up again that they have a suitable song and all heads turned at Maki as she said that Nozomi shouldn't have brought it up. Unexpectedly, Umi and Kotori also have some lyrics and clothing designs at the side.

Honoka suggested that they make a Live with all the other school idol groups like A-RISE. Once again, they all thought that she was nuts but they agreed anyways. Honoka went to UTX to tell Tsubasa about it and Tsubasa agreed.

The day of the Live came and there were many people who were part of different groups. It made them happy but Honoka couldn't help but feel a bit down. Eli noticed this and asked her what's wrong, Honoka answered that she just feels overwhelmed. Then tension sets upon the group. A-RISE knows that their disbanding but the others don't.

Honoka speaks up and tells what they're going to do in this Live. She thanked them for coming and for their participation, but at the end, she said that μ's is disbanding. Honoka bet it saddened most of them but she couldn't do anything about it.

It finally came for the Live. The song was entitled 'Sunny Day Song' and everyone enjoyed the energetic atmosphere the song gave. The μ's had fun as well. Maki just hoped that she'll be fine after this is over. After all, ever since she joined, μ's had a big value in her heart as well.

They had pictures, they chatted amongst each other, just stuff regular high school students would do. The Live is over and everyone went back to their normal lives. Unlike everyone though, μ's will now cease to exist. It hurt everyone in the group that this is happening but none of them want to continue without the third years. And so the third years graduated, with the remaining μ's singing 'Aishiteru Banzai!' with the crowd supporting them. As expected, their third years cried.

The second years are now third years and first years second year. Although Maki was anointed vice-president of the school idol research club, she had to leave. Her parents are now making her give up music which meant that Maki distanced herself from her friends.

A few days later, Maki called the remaining μ's to a meeting in the club room. The tension was high and all their eyes are on her. Hanayo, who was the closest to her, looked confused as well. Maki then cried, something she hasn't done for some time, she cried on Hanayo's shoulder while Hanayo couldn't help but comfort her.

After things settled down, Maki glued her eyes to the table as she talked. She wondered if it was really worth the meeting, after all, μ's already disbanded.

Honoka assured her that whatever happens, they'll always be at her side. Maki snapped and the truth slipped out. Maki's transferring schools. That means that she's leaving. It struck Honoka hard with shock. She demanded that her parents take it back. Maki couldn't do anything to explain so she made them take a look at the window, they saw her parents with a car. She was leaving now.

Maki cried again while repeatedly apologizing. Saying that she couldn't do anything, she didn't want to transfer but now here she is. She stood up nervously and went outside to meet her parents and left her friends. It hurt her, because after the third years graduated, they left. And now she's doing the same, she's leaving them.

In her new school, she remained reserved. She always was, even in Otonokizaka. She was the top of her class but she had more competitors rather than in Otonoki. It gave her more thrill if she were honest to herself.

Many months pass and she has not responded to any of her friends' emails because she felt that it might hurt her even more. So she ignored it, leaving her life at Otonokizaka at Otonokizaka. Did she forget to mention that she was a hit in her school. She is _the_ Nishikino Maki.

She didn't know that she would be this lonely in her other school. Good thing there was a music room with a piano, she always went there just like when she was in Otonoki. There was something inside of her though that wished someone like Honoka would be there or no, she was waiting for Honoka herself to show up.

Maki got upset at her parents' decision to switch schools. At least she'll have a different experience they said. Maki didn't buy it. It was simply to not get her too attached. Maki knew it. After all, she's going to be a doctor after this, not a musician. Her parents won't approve of it. Maki felt thankful though that they didn't remove the piano. But they limited her usage of it.

Regarding her popularity at the school, her name is always said at least every few minutes. And it wasn't an exclusive school. This is a co-ed school so she always had boys running after her, literally. She declined every boy that wanted to be her suitor. Even though it was cold of her, she knew her parents will make a big deal about it.

The emails of her friends come and go. It surprised her when she started to get some as well from the seniors. Of course Nico sent her the most emails. It was expected. Eli sent emails of concern while Nozomi sent her emails with advice in it.

She dismissed it all. It pained her to do so but that is what she did. She missed them all. Maki most certainly missed them. Her school was far away from the university her seniors are attending as well as Otonoki. There's no way she could just visit them. It would be too far.

Maki slowly slipped away from reality. She kept thinking of scenarios of her with her friends. She wanted to be stuck in her imagination. The reality surrounding her was too much. Her parents remained oblivious. They were always going to the hospital anyways. How would they notice?

Many birthdays pass and she has no one to celebrate it with. Unless you count the emails from her friends from the disbanded μ's as some people celebrate it with. Maki continued her classes like normal. She ate lunch normally, like how she'd do it every day. Although she earned winks from many guys, she just sulked inwardly. It didn't make her comfortable at all.

 _What a mistake._ Maki didn't enjoy a single second in this school at all. She made no friends but that's how she easily got top place in her class _every. single. time._ She made only one friend; she considers her a friend because she's the only one who calls her by her first name. Her name is Omine.

Maki studied hard because all she can aim for is medicine at this point. Every single night she gets a text from her friends but she ignores it. She didn't even bother replying. It's either she has finally moved on or she is just trying to protect herself from the pain it will give her eventually.

3 years have passed. Maki is now in second year in university in the same school. She hasn't seen any of her friends. She heard about Nico, Eli, and Nozomi who already graduated. Nico is now working as a professional idol. Eli pursued her childhood dream of being a ballerina. Nozomi, since she kept moving a lot when she was younger, now travels around the world reviewing each country she visits and makes videos of it. She uploads them to YouTube and gains profit from it.

Her birthday comes. Isn't that today? She wakes up and goes to school usual. Omine talks to her and hangs out with her but she doesn't really do any interaction with the girl. With many boys falling in love with her to girls asking for her autograph, she feels bummed out. Taking solace in the only place she knows will give her peace, the music room.

She brushes her fingers over the dusty piano. Tears form in her eyes. _They didn't even bother to make sure it's clean._ She felt guilty for leaving the room and not visiting it for so long. Maki sat down and raised the cover covering the piano keys.

 _Aishiteru banzai!_

 _Koko de yokatta watashitachi no ima ga koko ni aru_

 _Aishiteru banzai!_

 _Hajimatta bakari ashita mo yoroshiku ne mada gooru janai_

"Maki-chan? Are you there?" Omine called, hearing the piano sound. "Someone is calling for you."

"Make them come here," Maki said, Omine nodded and rushed away. Maki stood up and reached for her bag. "If it's another boy I swear I will—"

"Happy Birthday Maki-chan!" two familiar voices said in unison, Maki dropped her bag and moved backwards. "Maki-chan?"

"W-What?" Maki breathed out, she couldn't believe it. "W-Why are y-you h-here? We're a-already….second years in u-u-university…"

Yes, _that much_ time has passed.

"But it's your birthday!" one of them said, Maki ran to her and hugged her. "Still soft around some aren't you Maki-chan?"

"R-Rin!" Maki cried, sobbing on her friend's shoulder. "It's been so long…"

"Your parents requested us to bring you home," Hanayo said, Hanayo grew her hair. A feature Maki noticed. "Let's go?"

"Wait," Maki said, wiping away the tears in her eyes. "When we go out, on three, run after me okay?"

"Maki-chan," Omine interrupted, flashing the two an apologetic smile. "They're looking for you. Exit fast!"

"Three two one!" Maki said, running out.

They all ran outside but Maki wasn't tired out and neither was Rin. Both of their stamina has increased greatly. Hanayo's stamina was different though.

"Dareka tasukete!" Hanayo cried out.

—

"Is this where we part ways?" Maki asked, standing in front of her house. "I appreciate it."

"We don't part ways here Maki-chan," Hanayo grinned. "Let's go inside? It won't be a bother to your parents right?"

"It's only me, don't you remember that?" Maki answered bitterly. But regretted her words as Hanayo flinched. "Sorry, I forgot. You're not Omine-san."

Maki opened the gate as her two friends also went in. They walked to the door before Maki unlocked the door to her house. The people inside surprised her.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAKI-CHAN!"

Her parents were the first ones she saw. Yes, the other μ's were there but she never saw her parents that much. Maybe because they held more value to her than her friends. Even though she didn't see her friends that much and saw her parents a little more. They never celebrated her birthday with her. It's usually just a note on the table saying "Happy Birthday!"

Maki dropped her things and ran to her dad. Of course her mom was also there but she ran to her dad. Nico pouted.

"Oh come on, you're not going to greet us?" Nico joked, Maki held her dad tightly. "I guess not."

"She doesn't see her parents often Nico-chan," Rin said, crossing her arms while smiling. "They don't really celebrate her birthday because of the hospital. Give the girl a break."

"She has changed a lot," Hanayo said, they nodded. "How's your channel Nozomi?"

"Awesome!" Nozomi said excitedly, Maki looked at them happily. "Maki-chan?"

"Thank you," Maki said, wiping yet another tear. "Where did you find the time to do this?"

"We always find time for a friend Maki-chan!" Honoka said, hugging Maki. "I hope you're not busy though."

"Not really…" Maki trailed off, remembering that she needed to research something. "I can put it aside for later."

"Make sure to do it," Umi said, looking at her kōhai. "You really have grown you know that?"

"I get that all the time…" Maki said, scratching the back of her head. "Thanks though."

"Ugh! I'm so jealous!" Nico said out loud. "You've grown to be as pretty as Eli-chan! Why can't I be like you?! Boys running after me… girls admiring me and asking for me autograph…. Too bad, I already graduated."

"You won't like it though…" Maki said, grinning slightly. "It's irritatingly annoying."

"Oh really Maki-chan?" Eli teased, Maki blushed. "Did any of the boys become your lover?"

"Ehh?!" Maki said surprised. Luckily her parents went upstairs. She covered Eli's mouth. "That's a sensitive topic here. And for your question, my answer is no. I rejected them all."

Maki removed her hand from Eli's mouth.

"Awww….Maki-chan," Kotori said, grinning. "That's so cruel."

"I don't mind not having one," Maki said, getting her things which she dropped earlier. She got some papers in her hand. "I still have this to take care of."

"So you are busy!" Honoka gasped and hid behind Umi. "Sorry Maki-chan…"

"It's fine, it's easy anyways," Maki assured, Nico hit her at the back. "Ow! Hey!"

"This is difficult!" Nico complained, Maki looked at her oddly. "Oh right, you're smart and I'm not."

"Oh look, she's self-aware," Hanayo teased, Nico glared at her. "Oh look, she's confirming it."

"Your sass level is too high," Nozomi complimented, high fiving Hanayo. "Your kōhai is teasing you Nico-chi."

"N-Nozomi!" Nico said, hitting Nozomi but stopped when she heard a ' _snap!'_. "ELI-CHAN! REMOVE THAT!"

"Guys! What's— Maki? What's that?" Rin asked as Maki got her laptop which was resting on the coffee table. "You guys can sit down on the couch. Maki allowed you."

"This isn't a proper birthday party but I hope you're okay with it Maki-chan," Honoka said, smiling gleefully. "After all, the six of us still have school. Those three spoiled brats are free."

"FREEEEE!" Nozomi exclaimed as she dive bombed into the couch. "Owww! Bad idea…"

"Anyways, happy birthday Maki-chan!" Honoka said, Umi and Kotori smiled. "Come on guys! Let's say it again!"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAKI-CHAN!" they said in unison. Her parents who were watching her entered her vision and they smiled.

Maki ended up smiling. Something she hasn't done in a long time.

—

 **Happy birthday our beloved tomato queen!**

 **Wooohhh…hi there reader! You can review this if you want. I'd be happy if you do.**

 **:D**


End file.
